


O Holy Night

by AfraidOfBananas



Series: AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cockwarming, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Trashy Romance Novels, at least I think it’s emotional, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfraidOfBananas/pseuds/AfraidOfBananas
Summary: The boys have a cabin to themselves over winter break, and Andrew decides to take advantage of the extended alone time.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066742
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204
Collections: #AFTGWinterJam 2020





	O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything even remotely explicit before this, so please be patient with me!
> 
> I couldn’t find any andreil cockwarming fics, so I wrote my own! Enjoy ;)

Andrew never would have expected to feel this relaxed sitting on the couch with his cock buried in Neil's ass.

In fact, he's just reached the halfway point in his book.

But Andrew has always been a fast reader, so that may not be as impressive as it sounds. Plus, it's not as if _A Very Bossy Christmas_ is a difficult read. It's twenty pages of set up followed by three hundred pages of sex and misunderstanding. It's fantastic. The perfect vacation book, in Andrew's opinion, should be horribly written enough that you don't mind putting it down to go do things, but still ridiculous enough that you're compelled to return to it later. Neil buys these shitty romance novels for Andrew because he thinks the covers are funny. He'll hold one up next to Andrew and make a show of carefully inspecting the naked man on the front of the book before eventually declaring that he's not as buff as Andrew is. Andrew remains unimpressed each time, but he won't stop Neil as long as he continues to get free books out of it. He could probably classify them as a guilty pleasure.

But then he would also have to classify Neil himself as a guilty pleasure.

"Guilty" because Andrew still can't believe he's allowed to have this. Not only does he have an obnoxiously entertaining paperback to enjoy, but he also has _Neil Josten_ in his lap with his chin hooked over Andrew's shoulder and his arms loosely circling Andrew's middle.

He's also fully seated on Andrew's cock, and it feels _so nice._

They don't do this very often. There's sort of an unspoken checklist they need to complete before attempting this kind of thing, and sometimes it's just not possible. It's necessary that both of them are in the right headspace and that they have time to draw it out. Having Kevin as a roommate doesn't exactly provide them with extended privacy, not to mention their busy schedules that are already crammed full of classes and exy practices. But with a rental cabin all to themselves off the grid somewhere in rural New York, now seems like as good a time as any.

Andrew already gave Neil a blowjob earlier because otherwise Neil is too worked up and impatient to do this. But now, he's relaxed and pliant in Andrew's lap, complete deadweight from melting into the embrace.

Andrew reaches to flip another page of his trashy novel when he feels Neil give a small shiver against him. Andrew turns his head to see what's wrong, but all he gets is a faceful of Neil's soft hair.

"Are you cold?" Andrew asks quietly. He's still fully clothed except for his discarded armbands, but Neil is wearing absolutely nothing, and the winter chill outside must be finally seeping into the cabin. Andrew can feel goosebumps when he runs his free hand along one of Neil's legs that's wrapped around his waist. Neil always reminds him of a koala when they're in this position.

Neil doesn't answer the question, just burrows deeper into Andrew's warmth, but the subsequent shiver that follows belies any assurances he might offer.

Andrew gently removes Neil's arms from around his body and uses a hand on Neil's chest to push him away until he's sitting up straight. Placing a bookmark in between the correct pages, Andrew lifts his arms and quickly pulls of his sweater before holding it out to Neil.

"But now you'll be cold," Neil pouts, refusing to accept the offering. Andrew rolls his eyes and tries to find a solution so they can go back to cuddling.

He sets his book on the coffee table and reaches over to turn the lamp off, leaving the fire burning in the hearth as the only thing illuminating the room. He places his hands on Neil's hips to lift him up and off, but Neil lets out a petulant whine and buries his face in Andrew's neck.

It always does something to Andrew, hearing Neil react that way, as if he can't stand to be separated. It causes something strong and _alive_ to twist violently in his gut. It feels grounding to know that Andrew isn't the only one who wants to stay like this forever.

"Just for a minute," Andrew promises, and this time Neil allows himself to be pulled off of Andrew's lap and placed gently on the worn couch cushions. He immediately starts squirming, already itching to be filled with Andrew again. So Andrew moves quickly as he grabs the blanket draped over the back of the nearby armchair and spreads it out on the floor right in front of the fireplace. Thankfully, the living room is carpeted, so it shouldn't be too uncomfortable for either of them, but he tosses a pillow down for himself anyway.

Andrew lays down with his back on the blanket and beckons to Neil, who immediately jumps up to come straddle Andrew's hips. Andrew realizes that he left the sweater on the couch and sits up to retrieve it, but Neil places a hand on Andrew's cheek to refocus his attention.

"Don't," he says softly, then looks away shyly. "I like it better this way." Neil has definitely gotten better over the years with vocalizing his wants, but Andrew knows that it's always different in these moments. He's not sure if it's the soft glow of the fire or the quiet atmosphere, but something makes this moment feel more important than it should be. Like the two of them have been stripped raw for each other, as if their skin has been peeled back to reveal nothing but the deepest parts of themselves. It's frightening in all sorts of ways, to be this vulnerable with another person. But the most frightening part of all is that Andrew actually _enjoys it._

Neil uses a hand on Andrew's chest to leverage himself up while his other hand helps guide Andrew's cock back to his hole. As he slides down in one fluid motion, Neil lets out a breathy little contented sigh at the feeling of being filled again. Andrew hates how endearing it is, hates how it still catches him off guard even though Neil does it _every damn time._ He allows himself to be gently pushed back onto the blanket, and Neil follows him down, draping his body overtop of Andrew's and melting into his chest. Andrew bends his elbows to bring his hands to rest up next to his head, and sure enough, Neil immediately grabs hold and laces their fingers together. He releases another cute sigh before giving Andrew's hands a quick squeeze and propping himself up on his elbows to study Andrew's face properly.

Andrew is suddenly grateful that they splurged on the cabin with a real fire instead of a fake one. Because light from the dancing flames flitters across Neil's face and illuminates the muted spark in his eyes. Andrew lifts his thumb to brush away Neil's smile, but it does no good as the lopsided grin stays firmly stuck on Neil's face as he gazes down contentedly. He places a hand on Andrew's cheek again and strokes his thumb back and forth, swiping under his eyes and pressing deeper into his temples to alleviate the tension there. Then Neil leans down and actually kisses the tip of his nose and oh no, that won't do at all.

Andrew suddenly can't stand to be looked at any longer, especially not that _tenderly,_ so he lifts a hand to cradle the back of Neil's head and gently pulls him down until his face is pressed against Andrew's neck once more. Neil presses his lips softly to the sensitive skin just below his ear, and Andrew begins carding his hand through Neil's slight curls. The fire is doing an exceptional job of keeping them warm, the blanket is fuzzy underneath his bare back, and he feels so _complete_ being connected with Neil in this way.

They lay there for minutes, hours, days, a lifetime. At least it feels that way to Andrew, because he's beginning to think he could spend a lifetime wrapped up like this.

But after a while, Neil's head droops a bit heavier, and his breathing evens out dramatically. Andrew knows what will happen if he doesn't take action soon, so he turns his head slightly to whisper in Neil's ear, "Don't fall asleep."

Neil hums and snuggles his face farther into the crook of Andrew's neck. "But you're such a good pillow."

Andrew rolls his eyes. He knows that Neil won't actually fall asleep, but he's impatient, damnit. He hasn't come yet tonight, and Neil is warm and tight around his cock, so really he can't be blamed for wanting to speed things up at this point.

Untangling his hand from Neil's hair, Andrew trails down to Neil's whole and traces his finger around Neil's rim, feeling where the two of them are connected.

Neil gasps right into Andrew's ear but makes no effort to move. So Andrew slips a finger into Neil's hole alongside his cock, and this time Neil gives a full-body shudder.

"Andrew," he sighs breathily, already so worked up from barely anything.

Andrew can't help teasing him a little. "I'm sorry, do you need something?"

Neil huffs a small laugh and pushes himself up to a sitting position. "I need you, Andrew," he says, staring straight into Andrew's eyes, and Andrew feels a sudden pang of something disgustingly sentimental shoot through his body. Like he said, it always feels more vulnerable like this. But Neil seems to sense this, so he effectively ruins the moment by adding on, "I need your monster dick to split me open."

Andrew playfully shoves Neil backwards before pushing himself into a sitting position as well. "If you keeps saying shit like that," he threatens, "then I'll leave."

Neil shakes his head and smirks. "No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No. You won't," Neil reiterates as he leans in to whisper directly in Andrew's ear again. "Because you want to fuck me too badly."

Andrew doesn't deny it. They both know it's true, after all.

So instead of admitting that Neil is right, Andrew simply bucks his hips up, driving himself even deeper into Neil, who moans lewdly in response. And it's like a switch has been flipped, because Neil immediately plants his hands firmly on Andrew's chest and starts bouncing up and down on his cock vigorously. Andrew is usually a more active participant than he's being right now, but Neil is riding Andrew for _dear life,_ and it's all he can do not to come on the spot.

Andrew places his hands on Neil's hips under the guise of helping Neil along, but really it's because he desperately needs something to hold on to. It's rough and intense and faster than Andrew was expecting for tonight, but it's perfect anyway. Soon enough, Neil is sweating despite the cold weather outside, panting rapidly with his mouth hanging open obscenely. His head drops forward, and Andrew presses their foreheads together as they chase their releases, eyes locked on one another, groaning against each other's lips.

When Neil comes, it's with his head tipped back and his arms thrown around Andrew's neck, fingers pressing harshly into his shoulders. Andrew follows not long after, spilling deep inside Neil as he shudders against him. He tucks his face into the crook of Neil's neck, and Neil begins running his fingertips lightly up and down Andrew's back, feeling the muscles clench and release as he comes down from his high.

When they're both feeling more grounded, Andrew gently lifts Neil off of him by the hips and settles him down on the blanket, ignoring the soft whines Neil makes at the sudden emptiness. Andrew walks to the bathroom on unsteady legs and retrieves a washcloth to clean Neil with, then pulls his discarded sweater back on to help alleviate the intense exposure he's feeling right now. It's gotten easier to stay with Neil after their intimate moments, but Andrew still can't stand being naked in the aftermath. He might never be able to, but he knows that Neil will never mind. And that's enough.

Andrew grabs his book off the table, sits on the floor by the fire again, and takes a few more deep breaths. Neil smiles sleepily as Andrew wraps him up in the blanket like a burrito, and he snuggles into Andrew's embrace, leaning against his chest as Andrew picks up reading where he left off earlier. And when Neil eventually falls asleep, Andrew picks him up, blanket and all, and carries him off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** I have never read A Very Bossy Christmas, so if it’s actually a more complicated book, feel free to call me out on my slander
> 
> I hope the sex wasn’t too terribly written.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter @afraidofbananas


End file.
